


Ночь перед концом света

by Kroshka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshka/pseuds/Kroshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ая так никогда и не смог понять, зачем он понадобился Едзи в тот холодный августовский вечер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь перед концом света

Ая так никогда и не смог понять, зачем он понадобился Едзи в тот холодный августовский вечер.   
  
Он был самым обыденным: день перед Концом света, так клятвенно обещанным СМИ и религиозными фанатиками. Чуть больше проданных цветов, потраченных денег, сломанных и соединенных судеб, но в целом — все как обычно. А вечером Едзи пришел к нему с бутылкой. Просто открыл дверь без стука, плюхнулся на кровать и разлил виски по бокалам, принесенным с собой же.  
  
— Холодно у тебя, — он закурил. — Выпьем?  
  
Ая молча отобрал у него сигарету, потушил, выбросил в мусорку под столом.   
  
— Не в моей комнате.  
  
Этого он тоже не мог понять: почему не вышвырнул Едзи? Почему поддержал этот бредовый диалог?   
  
— Да, точно. Прости, — Едзи помахал рукой, разгоняя дым. — Осталось три часа.   
  
— Я не верю в эту чушь, — Ая пожал плечами. — Зачем ты пришел?  
  
Едзи проигнорировал вопрос, только отпил из своего бокала. Аин остался полным. В открытую форточку подул ветер, и Едзи поежился. Ая остался стоять, прижавшись спиной к стене. Он привык спать при низкой температуре.  
  
— Знаешь, Ая… — Едзи опустил пустой бокал на пол. — Мне жалеть не о чем. Я жил точно, как предписывается: каждый день, как последний. Любил, развлекался, страдал. Вся гамма эмоций. В моей жизни был риск, танцы и поцелуи… Что там еще?   
  
Ая прикрыл глаза. Он не хотел слушать пьяный сентиментальный бред.  
  
— А ты, Ая? — Едзи посмотрел прямо на него, не прячась, как обычно, за дымом или стеклами очков. — Ты жалеешь о чем-то?  
  
— У меня другие представления о жизни, — Ая нахмурился. — Кудо, не трать мое время. Я могу почитать Хайдеггера или Ницше вместо твоей доморощенной философии.   
  
— Конечно, — Едзи криво усмехнулся. — Ты правильный, Ая. Идеальный до зубовного скрежета, настоящий самурай, воин справедливости и… Да к черту.  
  
Едзи перекатился по кровати, встал на ноги — плавно, незаметно, перетекая — и оказался перед Аей. Слишком близко, чтоб это было случайностью, слишком медленно — чтоб угрозой. Его дыхание пахло виски, но Ае не было противно. Волосы у Едзи растрепались, и Ае захотелось пригладить их, чтоб лежали правильно. Идеально. Он машинально поднял руку, но Едзи перехватил ее за запястье и прижал к губам. Ая не отдернулся, отрешенно фиксируя ощущения.  
  
— Два часа сорок пять минут, — Едзи усмехнулся, и в его усмешке не было иронии — только горечь и надежда. — Сейчас мы займемся любовью. Если мир не погибнет, утром я уйду.   
  
Ая молча подался вперед, прижимаясь к теплым губам. Ему было двадцать, он не был роботом, и это был его ответ. Едзи целовался умело; может, чуть рисовался вначале, но потом это ушло. После первого поцелуя они просто стояли какое-то время, осознавая. Едзи прижался лбом к его лбу, и Ая положил ладонь ему на поясницу, вжимая в себя. Тело Едзи было горячим, и даже его дыхание с запахом виски согревало. В тот август им всем не хватало тепла.   
  
— Ая… — прошептал Едзи, и Ая словно отмер. Они задвигались по комнате, как персонажи немого кино — так это потом представлялось Ае — бесшумно, не произнося не слова. Ая выключил свет, а ночь сделала кино черно-белым.   
  
Едзи опустился перед ним на колени, расстегнул джинсы, вжался носом в пах. Ая положил ладонь ему на голову, приглаживая пряди, хотя в этом уже не было никакой необходимости. Едзи стянул с него белье, провел языком по собственной ладони и обхватил его член. У Аи встало: сразу и резко. Когда Едзи взял в рот, член был уже каменным. Ая не мог судить, отсасывал Едзи умело или неловко: он просто чувствовал, как щекам становится жарко, и слизывал капельки пота над верхней губой. Он отдался этим ощущениям: горячий рот, обжигающий язык, ласкающий головку, нервные руки на его бедрах. Перспектива нарушилась, и перед глазами поплыл туман. Он кончил бы сразу, но Едзи отстранился. Неловко чмокнул Аю в пупок и встал перед ним, снимая джинсы. Его уверенность и плавность куда-то исчезли. Он стал похож на подростка.  
  
— Едзи, — прошептал Ая.   
  
Едзи вздрогнул и отвел глаза. Ая не мог понять, почему он не хотел встретиться с ним взглядом. Едзи встал перед ним, полностью обнаженный, и Ае показалось, что ему страшно хочется обхватить себя руками. Ая быстро скинул свой свитер, подошел вплотную и обнял.  
  
— Ты же сам хотел.  
  
Едзи кивнул, поднял джинсы с пола, нашарил в кармане тюбик со смазкой.  
  
— Вот, готовился. Оптимист, — он усмехнулся, все так же глядя в сторону. — Я буду снизу. Разберешься?  
  
Ая кивнул. Они опустились на кровать. Ая укрыл их одеялом и принялся изучать тело Едзи. Фонарь за окном почему-то погас, и теперь он все делал только на ощупь: облизывал ключицу, оставлял поцелуи над ней и в ямочке у горла, проводил с нажимом по ребрам, замирал, положив руки на живот и на грудь, покусывал соски и гладил член.   
  
— Я подготовился, — Едзи перевернулся, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и голос его прозвучал глухо. — Просто возьми смазку. Этого достаточно.   
  
Ая поцеловал его в лопатку, в который раз удивляясь теплоте кожи. Отчего-то ему не было неприятно или неловко. Едзи был тугим, но раскрывался перед ним, раздвигал ноги, отдавал себя. Он доверял Ае, и мысль о том, что Едзи сейчас под ним, такой раскрытый, откровенный, трогательно беззащитный, пьянила. Ая вошел в него, и Едзи только всхлипнул, сжимаясь на мгновение. В нем было тесно и тоже безумно горячо. Потом Едзи снова расслабился, и Ая начал двигаться, обхватив ладонью его член, стараясь поймать ритм. Ему удалось; они с Едзи уплывали на одной волне, которая превращалась в цунами и выносила их из реальности. Долго они не продержались: Ая кончил в нем, глубоко внутри, и Едзи положил свою ладонь на его, направляя. Через пару движений он последовал за ним. Потом они лежали вместе, и Едзи согревал его, обхватив руками и ногами, хотя ему наверняка тоже было холодно. Едзи курил, и Ая не возражал.  
  
— Мы выжили, — это все, что он сказал утром. Ае показалось, что в голосе прозвучала обида.   
  
Они больше не заговаривали о произошедшем, а потом Едзи умер — Ая всегда обозначал это так про себя. Ему легче было похоронить Едзи, чем назвать незнакомого человека его именем.   
  
Но Ая так и не смог понять, почему Едзи пришел именно к нему в ночь перед Концом света? Почему вел себя неловко и не смотрел в глаза? Почему остался до утра? Ответов не было, но иногда ему казалось: может, Едзи его все-таки любил? 


End file.
